1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of knowledge management and mentoring of a group of individuals such as employees or workers of an organization. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for virtual mentoring of a group of individuals, such as insurance claim professionals, based on the management of their work-related knowledge, such as the management of insurance claims.